


Around Seven O'Clock

by midnightcas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A giant misunderstanding, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, At least for Stiles, Confusion, Cora Hale - Freeform, Cora Hale is badass, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is a Softie, Drabble, F/M, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Malia Cheats on Stiles, Mason Hewitt & Stiles Stilinksi, Mason and Stiles are roommates, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles POV, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, Stiles and Derek are idiots, Stiles is and Idiot, Stiles is in college, at the least, basically theres just a misunderstanding and stiles is an idiot, idek what angst really even is, idk how to tag, kind of, kind of angst, sterek, stiles is confused, theres a diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcas/pseuds/midnightcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was around seven o'clock when he met Derek.</p><p>Stiles sighed, “Listen, Derek. I think there was a bit of misunderstanding between us.”<br/>“You think?” He snorted.<br/>Stiles could see he was shutting him out, so he moved without thinking, grabbing the sleeve of Derek’s jacket.<br/>“No, me, Derek. I misunderstood.”<br/>“Yeah,” he growled, “I get it."</p><p>The "With Six You Get Egg Roll" partial AU that nobody asked for. Including myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around Seven O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote up while watching "With Six You Get Egg Roll" way too late one night on Turner Classics. It's kind of a shitty fic, but I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also, it's unbeta'd, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know.  
> And tell me if there are any tags that should be added.  
> Much Love &  
> Enjoy x

It was around seven o’clock when he met Derek.

 

Scott had dragged him to one of Allison’s cousin’s ridiculous parties. And the only reason he agreed to go was for free shots and Lydia Martin. Of course Jackass Whittemore would be there, but they had become _civil acquaintances_ after his and Lydia’s wedding. The party was in a nice bar downtown, one that Stiles had been to only a few times. Scott was off socializing with Allison’s family and Isaac, the only other person Stiles knew there, had been swept up into conversation with a stunning blonde who looked just as malicious as she did beautiful.  
This left Stiles alone. In the corner. Pathetically sipping on his Woo Woo, courtesy of Lydia. He wanted to go home. It was too early to be drunk and he had classes tomorrow. Stupid degree Who decided these things anyway?  
Lost in thought, he didn’t notice the same girl Isaac had been talking to shove a large man in front of him. When he _did_ snap to attention, he nearly fell off the stool in shock. He was beautiful, this man. His jaw line. His stubble. His chest. His biceps. His eyebrows. His two soulful burnt green eyes. His two soulful burnt green eyes that were...oh God, staring right into Stiles’ own.

“Uh, yeah. Hi.” Stiles squeaked.

“Hey.”

The man’s voice sent shivers down his spine. It was rough and smooth at the same time. Grounding, would be a good word for it. The girl stepped out from behind the man’s broad shoulders.

“Hi, Stiles? I’m Erica. This is Derek. He’s really awkward. And really single. And really hot.”  
  
“I can see that,” Stiles admitted, blushing immediately after the words left his mouth, “I--that--that he’s not--not that he’s single. That he’s hot--good looking. Oh my God.”

When he finally had the courage to look up, he saw that Derek watching him with a soft smile while Erica just stared.

“Yeahh, well anyways. Think you could keep him company for a while? He doesn’t really know anyone else here.”  
  
“I--yeah, sure.”

“Cool,” She grinned. It was terrifying, “See you guys later.”

Derek sat down, his thigh brushing against Stiles’ own.

“Let me buy you a drink?”

 

Derek, he learned, was a paralegal. He never had the time to get an actual Law Degree, but he did plan to in time. He had two sisters that he lived with and a creepy Uncle Peter who was somewhere off in New York. And he had always wanted to go to Rome. Stiles told him that it was only him and his Father, but Scott was like a brother to him, so he counted him as such. He told him that he was working on his MA in Psychology but had no idea where to go from there. They talked the entire remainder of the party about _everything_ . Occasionally Erica, Isaac or Lydia would shoot them a knowing look, but they ignored it in favor of each other.  
Derek was witty and smart. He was funny and sarcastic and careful and sweet. His smile lit up his entire face and made Stiles smile too, knowing that he had been the one to cause it.

And he was kind of... _sad_ when Scott and Erica approached them, telling them that the taxis were called and would be there soon. They followed the others out the door, but paused before going their separate ways. They stood there, staring into each other’s eyes.  
Stiles felt like a teenager again. It was like the first time he had taken Heather out in high school and they didn’t quite know what to say or what the proper protocol was for this sort of thing.

“I, uh...so it was really nice talking to you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled sadly, figuring that this was it. The end of the perfect evening. The end of an era. He knew Derek would plague his wet dreams for months to come, but what are ya gonna do? Derek deserved the best. An Adonis like himself. Someone like...someone like Lydia, “you too.”

“Thanks for, you know, humoring Erica.”  
  
Humoring? Oh God. Stiles felt his cheeks heat up. He felt humiliated. Fucking _humoring_? Jesus Christ. He was an idiot.

“It, uh, it was no problem. Really. You definitely saved my night.”

He chuckled and Stiles wilted a bit at his smile.

“Listen,” Derek said, as soon as a taxi pulled up, “I don’t usually do this but--” _Here it comes_ , Stiles thought, _the cold hearted rejection_ , “but I would really like to see you again.”

He sighed and then his mind decided to compute...He wanted to see him again? This was a joke, right? This wasn’t for real. This was, “I...wait. Seriously?”

Derek’s face immediately fell, “Oh, I mean, I get it if you don’t want to. I just...I really enjoyed being with you tonight and--”  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Stiles squeaked. Derek’s features hardened. He looked angry. _Oh shit, Stiles. That’s not what you meant. Say something. Fast._ “Duh!” _Who the fuck says_ duh _anymore, Stiles? That was grounds enough to never ever ever want to see you again, ever,_ “Of course I want to see you again. Are you kidding me? Is this a joke?”  
  
His angry expression slowly softened into relief and then he smiled again. That stupid--fucking--smile, “No. It’s not a joke....is tomorrow too soon?”

He shook his head, “Too long,” he breathed as they locked eyes.

“Stiles!” Scott called, waving at him from halfway in the taxi, pulling Stiles’ attention away from Derek. _Totally a dick move._ He turned to go when he felt Derek’s hand on his shoulder. And oh, God. His _hands_.

“I’ll, uh...I’ll get your number somehow?”

Stiles nodded, smiling.

“I’ll call you,” he confirmed.

He was stuck, hypnotized by Derek’s gentle gaze.

“Stiles!” Scott’s impatient voice came again. He was going to punch him in the throat.

“I better go,” he grumbled.

“Okay.”

But before he turned, he felt soft lips pressing against his cheek, “I’ll see you later, Stiles.”

He stood there frozen as he watched Derek’s retreating figure.

“Oh my God, _Stiles_ ! Let’s _go_.”

 7

It was around seven o’clock the first time Derek called the next day. They decided to meet for dinner at some fancy bistro downtown. It was around four when he called again. And of course, Stiles had been nowhere near his phone.

“Hey,” Mason shouted as Stiles came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his slight waist and another over his head, rubbing at his hair, “Someone called.”  
“Who was it?”

He shrugged, still clicking away at the game controller with one hand and holding up Stiles’ phone with the other, “Some guy named Derek.”  
  
“What’d he say? Oh my God, Mason. Why didn’t you bring it to me?” He cried, ripping the device from the other boy’s hand.  
  
He snorted, “You were singing Beyonce. That’s like rule number two on your ‘Do Not Disturb Me When’ list. Oh, will you make me dinner?”

“What did he _say_?”

“Oh, he had to cancel. He said it was his little sister’s birthday or something. So will you make me food?”

“Oh.”

“Was it a date?”

Stiles grunted, flipping through his call history.

“Oh my God. Was Stiles “I don’t date” Stilinski going on a date?”

“Shut _up_ Mason. Oh my God.”

“I’m calling Liam.”

He was about to conjure up some horrible threat when his phone vibrated and a picture of a sleeping Isaac with a sock in his mouth popped up on the screen.

“Isaac?”  
  
“Danny and I broke up,” his miserable voice crackled over the line.

“Uh...”  
  
“I need a place to crash tonight.”  
  
“Like you guys _broke up_ , broke up or like you had a fight, broke up?”  
  
“I don’t know,” he nearly wailed.

“Okay, okay. Um. Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you at that club you like. The one I hate? Yeah. I’ll buy you a few drinks and we’ll talk it over. And maybe find you a one night?”

There was a mumble and then a, “Thank Stiles.”  
  
“Cool. I’ll be there in an hour.”

He sighed as he dragged himself into his room and put on the first pair of clean, tight jeans he could find along with a black t-shirt.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” he called as he flew out the door, ignoring Mason’s indignant cries about no dinner, again.

 

He met Isaac outside of the club. Taking in the disheveled state of his friend he sighed and clapped him on the back, “Come on, we’ll get a table.”

The club was loud and bright. People were crowded on the dance floor, swaying to the beat of whatever song was being pumped through the speakers. A few people, now including Stiles and Isaac, were on the outskirts of the large room, sitting at tables. They watched the commotion unfold in front of them, while they waited for their drinks. It turns out that Isaac and Danny had a mild fight about some guy that worked IT with Danny hitting on him. Danny had called Isaac on his jealousy and Isaac accused Danny of being unfaithful or something along those lines.

Stiles internally sighed. He wondered, as the drinks were set down in front of them, what it would be like to fight with someone about these things. A part of him was glad he didn’t have to deal with it. But another part of him thought it would be kind of... _nice_ , maybe, to have someone _to_ fight about these things with.

Together, they decided that it was a misunderstanding between the two and that Isaac would sleep at Stiles’ tonight and that he would go and talk to Danny in the morning.

“I can bring him flowers,” Isaac smiled slightly at that.

Stiles light heartedly called him a sap with a punch to the arm, hiding the burning ache of loneliness that he had brought upon himself.

 After Malia, the cheating cheater that she was, he stopped dating altogether. And that had been about five years ago, now. Sure, he did the casual fling and the one night stands. But dating? Trusting? He hadn’t thought about it. No. Not for a long time. Well, not until yesterday when he had met Derek, that is. He found himself wanting to be able to wake up in the man’s strong arms and be the cause of the man’s laugh. He wanted to make him breakfast on the weekends and bicker about movies and where to eat. Even though he only had a few hours with the guy, he found himself hopeful. He hadn’t been hopeful in a while.

 This, of course, _would be_ when Stiles catches sight of said man across the dance floor. Decidedly _not_ at his little sister’s birthday party.

He froze, air unreleased in his chest, parts of him going numb. It wasn’t until he let out a long drawn out sigh, did Isaac notice too. Stiles couldn’t say he was surprised. No, not really. How could someone like _Derek,_ someone who deserved the world, gift wrapped on a silver platter a thousand times over, want anything to do with someone like Stiles. Someone who didn’t know when to shut up or spilled nearly every drink he had (drunk or sober) or stayed up way too late or snored way too loud or could outline every DC  & Marvel comic book hero storyline upside down and backwards or someone who had random anxiety attacks or who was codependent with his best friend or...or...the list went on. He understood. What he didn’t understand, though, was why Derek had even planted the idea in his mind at all. Why did he ask _Stiles_ out? Especially if he had no intentions of following through with it. In the short moments of silence, Stiles had decided that Derek must have been drunk last night. Very drunk.

He kind of didn’t feel _entirely_ shitty until a girl...no, a woman, sauntered up to Derek and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered something in his ear that had him smiling and leading her back towards the bar. They were familiar. And it hurt.

Isaac followed his gaze and was soon dragging Stiles up by his elbow.  
  
“Come on,” he murmured against Stiles’ ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

 7

Two days later his phone rang. It was nearing noon and Stiles was still in bed.

“Hello?”

“Stiles? Hey!”

Stiles sat up in shock, “Derek,” he leveled.

“I’m so sorry I had to cancel the other day. I hope you got my message?”

The sincerity in the other man’s voice made Stiles’ gut clench. He had half a mind to just forgive the man, right then and there. To apologize _himself_ for what he saw the other night at the club. He was willing to write it all off as a mistake the second Derek had said Stiles’ _name._ He let out a breath.  
But then he remembered how he had felt that night, and they weren’t even actually dating. The betrayal. The filth. The worthlessness. He remembered how he had felt when he had walked in on Malia spread out on a man that Stiles had never seen before. She hadn’t even looked sorry. Just told him that he had 48 hours to move out his stuff and to make sure he locked the door on the way out so the two wouldn’t have any more interruptions. Like _he_ was an interruption. The man she was engaged to for three months was an interruption. He remembered. And he never wanted to feel like that again. No matter how beautiful, how _perfect_ Derek was. He never wanted that feeling. Not ever again.

“Loud and clear,” he grumbled out, embarrassed that he was still even talking to this asshole.

There was a pause and then a chuckled, “Okay then. So how about I make it up to you? Dinner tonight? That new restaurant in town?”

“I--uh...I can’t do tonight,” he lied, bringing his knees up loosely to his chest and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mason, who had stumbled into his room at the beginning of the conversation, probably looking for Stiles to make him breakfast, now sat on the bottom of the bed, looking at Stiles quizzically.

“Oh. How about Tuesday then?”

“I don’t...I don’t think Tuesday works either.”

“W--Wednesday?”

“Derek--”

“You’re...so this is a no, then.”

“I--I’m sorry. I just--”

“No, no. That’s okay. If you weren’t into it...it’s not like I can force it.”

“I’m--I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
  
“Oh. Okay. Yeah. Um. It was--hmm. Okay. Goodbye, Stiles.”  
  
“Goodbye, Derek.”

Mason watched him carefully, “I’ll make you some eggs,” was all he said before leaving Stiles to figure out why the hell he felt worse than he did before.

 7

It was around seven o’clock at night and they’re at The Diner when Stiles sees her. The girl that had been with Derek last week at the club. He sat between Scott and Isaac with Mason and Liam across from him. Stiles, unadmittedly, watched her with daggers in his eyes. But he saw why Derek was with her. She had medium length dark hair that contrasted with her light brown eyes. She had an air to her that was like royalty, though it was hard to picture such a thing as she wore a large sweatshirt and leggings. But even still, she was beautiful. She looked like she could ( _would_ ) gut you if you made one wrong move. She reminded Stiles of Lydia. Fierce. Badass. Gorgeous. He sighed, focusing back on the menu. He had nearly forgotten she was there until there was a ding of a bell and none other than Derek Hale was walking into the diner in all his glory. He even had a leather jacket on, which _Christ_. Stiles never knew he had a thing for leather. He had almost forgotten everything until he watched his back retreating to the girl in the corner booth.

“Dude,” Scott whispered, eyeing the tight grip Stiles had on his fork.

To be fair, he probably did look slightly manic now, staring down at his chocolate chip pancakes.

“Who is that?” He gritted out, gesturing over to the couple.

“Derek? Stiles,” Scott said slowly as Isaac eyed him, “you _know_ Derek.”

“No. The girl. With him. Dark hair.”

“Oh,” Mason chirped, “that’s Cora Hale.”

“Hale? Oh my God, he’s _married_?” He let out an exasperated whisper.  

Stiles looked down at his lap, utterly _mortified_ . Derek was married. _He_ felt dirty. He was about to be talked into being some guy’s secret gay affair. He didn’t want to start crying in the middle of the diner, but that looked like where this would be going. Derek had made him feel so damn special. Even in just those few hours. The way he said his name, or watched Stiles’ movements, or laughed at his jokes and asked questions like he cared. Just to get a decent night or two out of Stiles. All while he was fucking _married._

“What? Married? Stiles,” Scott poked him with his syrupy fork, “no. That’s Cora. Derek’s _sister_.”

He suddenly felt much better and much worse all at the same time.

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

“Dude,” the table unanimously chorused, while Isaac just rolled his eyes.

 

They, of course, left the diner the same time as Derek did. The groups went on ahead, Liam and Mason starting a conversation with Cora while Scott and Isaac headed towards the car.

And this, of course, left Derek and Stiles in the cool dusk of the parking lot alone.Together.

Stiles chanced a small smile at Derek, in which the man returned, unsure.

“I--” Stiles started, making Derek straighten up, seemingly startled. Stiles sighed, “Listen, Derek. I think there was a bit of misunderstanding between us.”  
  
“You think?” He snorted.

Stiles could see he was shutting him out, so he moved without thinking, grabbing the sleeve of Derek’s jacket.

“No, _me_ , Derek. _I_ misunderstood.”  
  
“Yeah,” the man growled, “I get it. My bad. I thought it was something else. Clearly it wasn’t. No need to draw it out.”

“Derek! I thought it was something else too. I wanted it to be something else.”

The man only looked at him. Green eyes impatient.

_Say something Stiles. Explain yourself. Oh yeah. I saw you with your sister and thought you were cheating on me. Which makes totally no sense since we’re not actually dating. At all. Whatsoever. I literally met you yesterday. But yes. I got jealous of your sister. And that’s just because I’m really insecure because one day I walked in on my girlfriend turned fiance that I had been with for three years taking it up the ass on my bed. So now I get jealous of sisters and that’s what happened. And you’re an Adonis really. And this is all your sister’s fault._

“I want to take you out to dinner,” Stiles finally decided on.

Derek arched a judgemental eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure you were the one to tell me no.”

His expression was still flat. Stiles realized that Derek must have thought that he was trying to play some kind of game with him. He internally sighed.

 _Time to make yourself look like an idiot, Stilinski,_ he thought bitterly to himself. Now that there was no chance he and Derek would ever happen, and it had clearly been his fault, the _least_ he could do was set the record straight. Let Derek know, at the bare minimum, that Stiles wasn’t playing around and that anyone who did _that_ to _this_ man was stupid. Like sooooo stupid.

“Yeah, and I was pretty sure that you were the one to ditch me to go dancing with some girl.”

_Words, Stiles. Gotta get better with the words._

The anger, while still there, was now shrouded with confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The other night. When you cancelled. I went out with Isaac. Not like _out_ out. He’s with Danny. I think you know him? Well so I went out to this club, unwillingly, because they had a fight. Isaac and Danny. So then I saw you there dancing with your sister. Who I didn’t _know_ was your sister at the time and I thought--”

He was cut off by Derek’s big hands on his shoulders. His stoic expressions had melted into a look that Stiles was more accustomed to. It was soft and gentle and made Stiles want to wrap this man up in the softest blanket in the universe and protect him from the world.

“You’re an idiot,” he said.  
And Stiles blushed. Great. Fantastic. The guy, rightfully so, but whatever, thought he was stupid. Awesome, really. Way to go.

“No I’m not,” he huffed, “It’s not like that. I--”

“Stiles,” he interrupted softly, his warm hands moving to hold his face. His expression was calm as he tucked a piece of wayward hair behind Stiles’ ear before moving closer, “You’re an idiot,” he confirmed, “I am absolutely crazy about you."

And Stiles kissed him, because hey, he was kind of absolutely crazy about Derek too.

 7

Stiles and Derek _do_ finally end up going on a date. They move in together after a few months afterwards and are engaged within the year. They stay engaged, however, for two more, sorting through their damaged pasts together. And when they finally get married, they say their vows around seven o’clock and go to Rome for their Honeymoon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with it. Hope you liked it more than I did.
> 
> I know the ending was kind of you know, whatever. But I would love to hear how you guys think their first date went! Comment below x


End file.
